Benutzer Diskussion:Aragog
Bilder Wie sieht es eigentlich aus mit urheberrechtlich geschützten Bildern, von Covern zum Beispiel? Darf man die im begrenzten Umfang im Sinne des "fair use" verwenden, oder eher nicht? Gruß DJ Doena :Hi, urheberrechtlich geschützte Bilder dürfen wir leider nicht verwenden (sonst wäre ihr Urheberrechtsschutz automatisch weg (alle anderen könnten sie sich von uns Urheberrechtsfrei runterladen). Manche Wikis haben da irgendeine Lösung, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie es technisch irgendwie zugemauert haben. Bei den Covern könnte man Links zu den entsprechenden urls der Verlagsseiten machen (sieht zwar nicht so schön aus, ist aber wenigstens legal). :Aragog ;-) :PS: Für mich selbst sind Deine Beschreibungen wie in der adult edition... viiiiel schöner. ::OK; habs mal vervollständigt für alle 6 Bücher. Für mich persönlich sehen die englischen Adults am wertigstens aus. Die deutschen Adults hingegen sind ohne Sinn und Verstand (was man auch sieht, wenn man die Beschreibungen liest) Gruß DJ Doena *=Stimmt (Das Titelbild der dt. Erwachsenenausgabe von Bd. 2 gibt überhaupt keinen erkennbaren Zusammenhang)! Hast du auch Web-Linkszu den Titelbilderngreifbar? Sonst suche ich mal... Aragog :-) Abend allerseits also wegen den urheberrechtlich geschützten Bildern usw., da gibts doch dieses "GNU- Projekt" oder wie das heist...also da kann man dann irgendwelche Lizenzfreien Dokumente bekommen oder so. Weis nich ob des was nützt. Hab mich durch die urheberrechtlichen Seiten der Wikipedia.de gekämpft: Weder Scans oder sonstige Reproduktionen von Umschlagbildern oder anderen urheberrechtlich geschützten Bildern sind frei verwendbar, noch Screenshots, noch Bilder aus anderen Wikis, die dort unter "Fair Use" veröffentlicht werden dürfen. Nach deutschem Recht gilt "Fair Use" nicht...s. auch Profile 17:44, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST)Aragog Charakterguide etc. :Hallo, ich hab mich neu angemldet, weil ich helfen will, und mir ist gleich mal die Idee gekommen, weil man hier bei der Navigation nicht findet einen "Charakterguide", "Filmequide" etc. zu erstellen, damit man da eine kleine Übersicht hat, ich hab auch schon anderen Wikis mitgearbeitet und kenn mich deshalb damit aus, ich würd mich auch Bereit erklären diese Seiten zu erstellen. :::Also zum Charakterguide, ich stell mir das so vor, wie ich es auch hier auf einer Simpsons Wiki habe, an der ich mitarbeite: http://simpsonspedia.net/index.php?title=Charakterguide . : :::Hi, so etwas wie einen Charakterguide haben wir schon mit den Personen in den Büchern von A-Z. Alternativ könnte ich mir eine Sortiertabelle zur besseren Übersicht vorstellen. (http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benutzer:Klapper/Test2) Wie findest du das?--Klapper 11:34, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Also, die Personen in den Büchern von A-Z find ich nicht schlecht, aber der Unterschied zwischen einer Kategorie und dem Guide ist, dass der Guide mehr dafür da ist alles auf EINER Seite übersichtlich zu sehen, bei Sipsonspedia haben wir sowas auch nochmal extra, aber du kannst es natürlich entscheiden. Ach, und nochwas, mir ist aufgefallen, das ihr die Personen nennt, dies finde ich allerdings nicht gut, weil die einzelnen Figuren in den Filmen usw. nur Charaktere sind und die Schauspieler die Personen, das ist nochmal eine Unterteilung, die beachtet werden muss, ich weiß nicht, wie ihr das haben wollt, ob ihr auch zu jeder Person (Schauspieler) eine eigene Seite wollt, ich bitte euch dies mal ganz genau zu überdenken, und wenn ihr ICQ habt könnten wir uns noch besser verständigen, meine Nummer ist: 274-331-265 :::::Zum anderen hab ich noch einige andere Ideen, die wir aber danach besprechen können. -- Prinz Valium! 14:41, 11. Apr 2007 (CET) ::::::Hi, ich hätte ICQ, ich werde dich mal eintragen. Wichtige Sachen sollten jedoch mit Aragog und den Anderen diskutiert werden.--Klapper 14:58, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Zu PV: ich bin blind und blicke deshalb keinen Unterschied zw. dem Charakterguide und der Kategorie, wo ist das wie übersichtlich auf einer Site? ICQ: Sorry, für sowas bin ich mit meiner Sprachausgabe nicht fit. Ich kann also bloß die lahme Emailalternative anbieten. Zu Klapper: Deine Sortiertabelle will ich auf keinen Fall alternativ zu der vorhandenen Sortierung, weil sie nicht (zumindest nicht ohne weiteres) Barrierefrei zugänglich ist, sprich Sprachausgabenuser können erstmal nichts damit anfangen. Umgekehrt gefragt: Was macht die Personen-Kategorie optisch unübersichtlich? Personen-Charakter-Schauspieler: "Personen in den Romanen" heißen die Buch"charaktere" im Unterschied zu den "Magischen Wesen", die Darsteller der Charaktere sind in der Kategorie: Schauspieler mit Einzelartikeln, eine Übersicht der Buchcharaktere und ihrer Darsteller im Film gibt es als Artikel Liste der Schauspieler. Wahrscheinlich ist das mit den Verfilmungen nicht besonders klar hervorgehoben in der Gesamtübersicht aller Artikel. Verbesserungsideen? Aragog :-) 15:32, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi Aragog, mit alternativ meinte ich alternativ zur Idee von PV. Statt nur eine reine Aufzählung könnte man ne Sortiertabelle einrichten die sich nach Vorname/Nachname der Person und Vor-/Nachname des Schauspielers ordnen lässt. Momentan wäre das jedoch gar nicht möglich.--Klapper 15:46, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Man kann natürlich extra noch eine Tabelle machen, aber dies würde ich irgendwie extra anlegen, weil dies ja nichts mit der eigentichen Idee des Charakterguides zu tun hat. Ich versuch dir mal den Unterschied zwischen der Kategorie und dem Charakterguide du erklären: # Im Charakterguide ist es nach Nachnamen geordnet, also es steht nicht Harry Potter, sondern Potter, Harry da, in der Kategorie ist es so angeordnet, wie der Artikel heißt, also dort wäre nur Harry Potter möglich. # Um eine Sache in die Kategorie einzufügen muss man in dem Artikel unten Kategorie:Charaktere oder so hinschreiben, im Guide kann man zu einzelnen Artikel verlinken, wlhe man haben will, man kann auch unverlinke Personen da stehen haben, womit man zum Beispiel feststellen kann wo etwas ist, ein Beispiel: Bei Simpsonspedia sind nur die Artikel verlinkt, wo auch ein Bild von dem Charakter besteht, dies dürfte hier allerdings schwerer werden oder wird ganz weggelassen, da kann man sich ja einiges einfallen lassen. Ich hoffe ich konnte es dir näher brungen durch diese erklärung, aber es ist schwer sowas zu schreiben, wenn man selber alles sehen kann. -- Prinz Valium! 18:31, 11. Apr 2007 (CET) ::::So, ich gebe auch nochmal meinen Senf dazu: PV, bei welcher Art von Suche findest du dich mit einem Guide besser zu recht? Wenn ich beispilsweise nach einer Person suche die Hermine heisst, gebe ich bei der Suche 'Hermine' ein. Will ich die Personen haben, die Black heissen, gebe ich Black ein oder klicke bei der Kategorie auf 'B'. Will ich einfach so über jemanden neues einen Artikel lesen, gehe ich auf 'Zufälliger Artikel' oder klicke auf einen interessanten Namen in der Kategorie. Ich verstehe schon was du meinst mit dem Vorteil einer Liste gegenüber einer Kategorie, man kann auch Sachen hineinnehmen, die noch keinen Artikel haben. Hier in der Wiki sehe ich darum jedoch kein grosses Problem, welche Person von den Büchern hat noch keinen Artikel? Beispiel: Blaise Zabini; in den Büchern in zwei Sätzen erwähnt, Megan Jones; nie erwähnt, trotzdem ein Artikel. ::::Ich bin nicht ein Gegner eines Guids, sehe aber im Moment keinen grossen Vorteil gegenüber der Kategorie. Was meinen die anderen Benutzer dazu?--Klapper 22:22, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::: Mir geht's genauso, ich erkenne auch keinen grossen Vorteil gegenueber der Kategorie. Das mit den nur 200 angezeigten Namen ist zwar ein Argument, das aber durch das Inhaltsverzeichnis A-Z wieder aufgehoben ist. --Ged 22:56, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja, es war ja auch noch ein Vorschlag, und mir ging es persönlich nur darum links an der Seite die Navigation auszubauen, weil ich es so etwas unübersichtlich ist, war ja auch nur ein Vorschlag, muss ja nicht umgesetzt werden ;-). Ich hab mich mal hingesetzt und es für die, die es sehen können (Sorry Aragog) in einem Bild dargestellt: http://img178.imageshack.us/img178/6541/sotl9.jpg -- Prinz Valium! 09:01, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wieso so kopliziert? Die Mühe mit dem Bild hättest du dir ersparen können...:-) Also, das ganze wäre dann so: *Hauptseite *Portal *Charakterguide *Zufälliger Artikel *Hilfe ::Ja, und das man so zu der Kategorie gelangt fine ich grauenhaft, weil man eine Kategorie nie irgendwo so verlinken darf!!!! Das ist ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz bei Wiki Seiten. Wenn man bei Wikipedia mal danach sucht wird es sogar ganz genau erklärt, das eine Kategorie eine Klassifizierung ist, das bedeutet: "das Zusammenfassen von Objekten zu '''Klassen". Dies widerum bedeutet, das dies: Eine Klasse fasst Dinge zusammen, die einer Reihe von Bedingungen genügen. In einer Klasse werden im Allgemeinen Dinge zusammengefasst, die in ihren Merkmalen gleich oder ähnlich sind. In einem Guide dagegen werden die Sachen richtig verlinkt und es kann nach belieben, wie es erwünscht ist geordnet werden. Der Guide ist zwar in dem Fall nicht anderes als eine Seite, auf der alles Verlinkt ist, aber so wird das überall gemacht -- Prinz Valium! 18:19, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Hi,(ich habe mir erst PVs Bild beschreiben lassen) Noch eine Frage zu dem Charakterguide allgemein: Er ist sehr aufwendig und lädt deshalb sehr langsam, liegt das an den vielen Grafiken auf der angegebenen Site, oder an der Länge der Site? Ich selbst habe ein praktisches Problem damit, weil ich nicht scrollen kann und deshalb meine Sprachausgabe erst umstellen muss, aber andere User hätten vielleicht was davon. Zu den Vorschlägen, die Suchmöglichkeiten zu verbessern: Leuchtet mir ein, aber ich fände es sinnvoll, nicht bloß einen '''Charakterguide in die Navigation aufzunehmen, sondern Suchhilfen für alle Artikel, also beispielsweise auch zu den Zaubern oder den Filmen oder...Mein Vorschlag wäre, es über ein "Sachregister" zu machen, in dem dann von A-Z themenbezogene Unterregister z.B. zu Zaubern, oder zu Charakteren, etc. mit entsprechenden Links angegeben werden. Der schon vorhandene Zauber-Sachregister-Artikel zeigt, wie ich es meine. Was meint ihr dazu? Praktisch: Ich selbst kann diese Wiki-Seiten nicht umgestalten. Da sie aber im Rahmen des Umzugs demnächst sowieso wohl upgedated werden, könnten wir das in die Navigation aufnehmen lassen, beispielsweise statt "Themenportale" wie in der Wikipedia.de, oder? Außerdem könnten wir jetzt schon im Text der Hauptseite einen entsprechenden Link anbieten. Vorschläge dazu? Aragog :-) 18:28, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Perfekt, jetzt hab ichs, also, das mit den "Themenportale" finde ich eine sehr gute Idee, und darunter kann man dann Charakterguide, Filmeguide, Häuserguide usw. machen, die Namen der Seiten kann man dann alles noch anders nennen, das sollte nicht das Problem sein, das es bei der angegeben Seite solang dauert leugt daran, das dort so viele Bilder sind, da wir von jeder Simpsonsfigur soweit wie mögliuch welche erstellen, und auf der seite sind ca. 600 - 700 Bilder, das wird bei uns nicht möglich sein, weil wir dort keine Bilder wie bei der nagegeben Seite machen können, bei der angegeben Seite sind diese alle Selber gemacht, und echte Menschen kann man schlecht nachmalen ;-). Aber wenn da "Themenportale" eingefügt wird wär das schon perfekt, weil man darein dann alles machen kann. Den Aufbau der Seiten würde ich zum größten Teil übernehmen, klar, Hilfe ist immer bekommen, aber den größten Teil, also alles richtig machen usw. mach ich alles. -- Prinz Valium! 18:34, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ich hab jetzt mal zum Test auf meiner Testseite eine erste Version erstellt, ich hab erstmal ein paar eingefügt, damit ihr sehen könnt, wie das dann später ungefähr aussueht, hier nochmal der Link: Benutzer:Prinz Valium!/test1 -- Prinz Valium! 19:27, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi, hast Du bei dem Charakterguide vor, dich nur auf die Namen aller Personen zu beschränken, oder gibst Du auch Hinweise auf Sammelartikel wie beispielsweise die [[Schokofrosch-Karten|Schokofrosch-Sammelreihe Berühmte Hexen und Zauberer]] (Personen zu finden, deren Namen man nicht richtig weiß ist schwierig, aber vielleicht sprengt es den Rahmen). - Ich fände auch Auflistungspunkte sinnvoller als eine Nummerierung. Weils zu dem Thema sicher noch etliches zu diskutieren gibt, lagere ich diese Diskussion aus in einen eigenen Artikel HPWiki:Themenguides Aragog :-) 20:21, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) (Ich habe einiges Erledigte und Geklärte aus dieser Diskussion gelöscht. 17:44, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST)Aragog Wiki-Umzug (Nach dem Black-out:) Es war eine technisch notwendige Pause, demnächst muss dies Wiki wahrscheinlich in eine geräumigere Bleibe umziehen, aber das passiert dann nicht so unvermittelt als böse Überraschung. Hallo Aragog, nach dem Schock des Blackouts würde ich gerne einen Datenbankdump vom HPWiki downladen. Wir sieht es damit aus? --62.226.132.94 21:42, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) viele Nachfragen und nichtssagende Antworten gelöscht Der Datenbank-Dump ist gestern abend gemacht worden. Die technischen Vorarbeiten für ein Wiki-Update laufen gerade. Aragog (freudestrahlend) 15:40, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Also wie gesagt, wenn ich helfen kann, kann ich helfen. ;-) Karsten 'DJ Doena' 22:08, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hi, ist das Thema jetzt eigentlich wieder versandet, oder noch am Rollen? Gruß Karsten 'DJ Doena' 16:54, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hi, ist nicht versandet, sondern geht wohl in aller Stille weiter. S.u. unter "Bin wieder zurück". Bisher hat der "Chef" auf Hilfsangebote nicht reagiert. 17:12, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST)Aragog Tabellen Hi Aragog, ich habe da mal ne kleine Frage: Kann deine Sprachausgabe Tabellen wie die Nachfolgerkästen oder auch andere Tabellen wiedergeben? Ich denke eher nicht, oder?--KlapperI♥CH 23:44, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hi, die Sprachausgabe liest beim Nachfolger-Kasten von Umbridge: Vorgänger: Alastor Moody (deutliche Pause) Lehrer fürVerteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (deutliche Pause) August 1995 - Juni 1996 (deutliche Pause) Nachfolger: Severus Snape Mein Kommentar: die Übersichtlichkeit einer optischen Tabelle geht zwar verloren, aber die Info kommt rüber. Bei der Auflistung der Gryffindors liest die Sprachausgabe von oben nach unten alle drei Spalten. Das ist in diesem Fall ok. Wenn zwischen den Personen der verschiedenen Spalten wichtige Unterschiede wären, ging diese Info verloren. Bei den Listen z.B. der Schauspieler liest die Sprachausgabezuerst den Namen in der 1. Spalte, dann den in der 2. Spalte, dann^sooft X'' wies angekreuzt ist: in welchen Filmen die Darsteller also auftreten kommt nicht rüber. Bei Tabellen, mit mehreren verschieden betitelten Spalten liest die Sprache diese Bezeichnungen bloß einmal am Anfang. Sprachausgaben-User sind deshalb darauf angewiesen, sich die verschiedenen Spaltennamen zu merken (je mehr Spalten, desto unleserlicher wird also die Tabelle, zumal zwischen den Spalten auch keine deutlichen Sprechpausen sind, aus denen hervorgeht, ob etwas in der 4. oder 5. Spalte steht, ob leere Spalten dazwischen sind usw..). Hoffentlich konnte ich es halbwegs verständlich erklären. 15:35, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST)Aragog :Vielen Dank für die Infos! Ich hatte eine Idee: es gibt eine Tabellenfunktion, bei der man einen Text eingeben kann, welcher anstelle der Tabelle vorgelesen wird. Das wäre eine einfache Tabelle ohne diese Funktion: 1 3 2 4 Und so die gleiche mit der Funktion: 1 3 2 4 Ich glaube, wenn es klappt, könnte man das bei den Nachfolgerkästen gut einbauen, oder?--Klapper I♥CH 16:49, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) =Hn, klingt theoretisch gut, ist es sehr aufwändig, mal einen Test zu machen? Aragog :-) 18:00, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wenn es funktioniert ist es nicht aufwändig. Hier habe ich zwei Testtabellen eingefügt, werden die bei dir unterschiedlich wiedergegeben?--Klapper I♥CH 18:38, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hi Klapper, das Ergebnis ist interessant: Bei Deiner 1. Tabelle liest die Sprachausgabe korrekt 1 - 2 - 3 - 4, bei der 2. Tabelle liest sie: 1 - 3 - 2 - 4 Habe noch nicht im Quelltext nachgeschaut, was Du anders gemacht hast, aber es klingt vielversprechend. Aragog :-) 20:00, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wirklich interessant, denn so war das eigentlich nicht geplant... Da ist anscheinend noch ein Fehler drinn. Werde noch ein bisschen nachforschen. gruss--Klapper I♥CH 21:57, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Hi Aragog, ist hier jetzt ein Unterschied, ich habe noch etwas anderes versucht. --Klapper I♥CH 01:38, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hi Klapper, jetzt liest meine Sprachausgabe bei '''beiden' Tabellen: 1 - 3 - 2 - 4. Da irrt sie sich sicher, oder? Aragog ;-) 13:30, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Noch nicht das erhoffte... Wie siehts hier aus? Ist da ein Unterschied zum Artikel?--Klapper I♥CH 13:38, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Meine Sprachausgabe liest dort Folgendes: Tabelle mit 9 Spalten und 4 Reihen Charakter Schauspieler 1. Film 2. Film 3. Film 4. Film 5. Film 6. Film 7. Film Abbott, Hannah Skeoch, Charlotte x x Aragog Glover, Julian (Stimme) x Bane Piper, Jason x tabellen ende Ich kriege also die Info, welche Filme angekreuzt sind. Allerdings nur, weil mir die Felder der Liste geläufig sind, für andere Sprachausgabenuser wäre es sicher schwieriger. Aragog :-) Nochmal Profile Aktuelles zu der damaligen Diskussion um die Charakterprofile der Vikipedia.en: Ausgangspunkt war: Mir sind die Charakterprofile der englischen Wikipediaseite sehr positiv aufgefallen (Beispiel: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lord_Voldemort] und wollte daher fragen, ob es möglich wäre das selbe auch in diesem Wiki zu übertragen. LemonBaby 18:52, 13. Nov 2006 (CET) :Hi, die Kästen mit Bild sind attraktiv, wobei ich selbst die Kastenvorlage nicht hinkriege, aber andere User hier sind fit darin. Das mit den Bildern: die en. Wikipedia nutzt urheberrechtsgeschützte Filmfotos im Rahmen des "Fair Use", wenn wir so ein Bild von ihnen holen, müssen wir * in der Bildunterschrift den Lizensinhaber und die Quelle genau benennen, * es der en.wikipedia melden und erklären, wieso dieses Bild in diesem Artikel unter die Fair-Use-Kriterien passt. Dann wird geprüft, ob es bei uns urheberrechtsverletzend gebraucht wird und ggf. von dort aus entfernt, oder es geht ok... Aragog :-) 15:17, 15. Nov 2006 (CET) Inzwischen weiß ich, dass es noch viel schlimmer ist: Nach deutschem Urheberrecht ist "Fair Use" generell nicht vorgesehen, d.h. anders als manche andere Wikis dürfen wir hierzulande diese Bilder der Wikipedia.en überhaupt nicht übernehmen! Inzwischen gibt es zwar die Profilkästen mit Übersichtstext in unseren wichtigsten Personenartikeln, aber das dazu passende Filmfoto kann es erst geben, falls das dt. Urheberrecht mal entsprechend geändert wird Sch...ade! Aber die Profilkästen sehen (lt. sehenden Betrachtern) auch ohne Bilder gut aus. Aragog :-) 17:44, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) Neues zu Band 7 auf der Bloomsbury-Homepage Hi Aragog, da wir ja den Artikel Band 7 gesperrt haben, wollte ich dir direkt folgendes zukommen lassen, was ich gerne in den Artikel aufnehmen wuerde (nach der einleitenden Bemerkung zur Flash-Version und der verbliebenen Dauer zum Veroeffentlichungstermin): Ausserdem kann in dieser Version eine neue Information bezueglich der Hoerbuchausgabe in Erfahrung gebracht werden, wenn man mit dem Kurser ueber die Abbildung JK Rowlings und Stephen Frys faehrt. Stephen erzaehlt uns dann, dass die Aufnahme von "Deathly Hallows" nun abgeschlossen sei und erstmals das Hoerbuch zusammen mit der Buchausgabe veroeffentlicht wird. Er aeussert sich bedauernd, dass er naturgemaess nichts ueber den Inhalt preisgeben kann, wir sollten jedoch nicht das Motto Hogwarts vergessen: Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus (lat. etwa: Kitzle nie einen schlafenden Drachen) Was uns an die Umschlaggestaltung der Deluxe-Ausgabe der Scholastic-Ausgabe denken laesst, auf der Harry zusammen mit Ron und Hermine auf einem fliegenden Drachen zu sehen sind. Ciaociao, Ged--85.36.49.40 10:09, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hi Ged, Danke für die Info (freut mich natürlich besonders!). ich habe Teile Deines Textes in Band 7 aufgenommen Die weitergehende Überlegung zum Inhalt kommt in dem Artikel über die Umschlaggestaltung von Band 7 besser raus. Außerdem gehört die Info eigentlich in den Artikel über die Aussagen von Promis (schon als angenehmer Kontrast). Machst Du das? 11:34, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST)Aragog. Erledigt ;-). Ich finde die Bemerkung im gesperrten Artikel Umschlaggestaltung ... bzgl. Sonnenuntergang auch spekulativ und wuerde sie rausnehmen. Ciaociao, Ged--85.36.49.40 13:24, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) Artikel Band 7 ueberarbeiten Hi, hast du dir schon gedanken gemacht was aus dem Artikel ueber Band 7 werden soll, wenn das Buch mal veroeffentlicht wurde? Ich faende es ganz interessant den Artikel als eine Art Archiv-Artikel ueber die Wartezeit auf Band 7 beizubehalten und ggfs. umzubauen. Wie hattet ihr das bisher mit den Artikeln ueber BAnd 6 etc. nach deren Veroeffentlichung gehandhabt??? Unter diesem Gesichtspunkt sollte man dann in den Abschnitt "Bekanntes ueber den Inhalt" den bekannten Anfang des Buches (Umschlagtext) mit aufnehmen. Nur Stichwortartig, da der genaue Wortlaut im Artikel zur Umschlaggestaltung enthalten ist. An und fuer sich sollte man das jetzt schon machen, auch wenn es nun nur noch 14 (!JUHU!) Tage sind. Ich wuerde auch ganz gerne mal die ersten ABschnitte vom Layout her dem Rest ein wenig anpassen. Was meinst du? Koenntest du den Artikel mal freischalten? Wenn ja, sag hier bitte bescheid wann das der Fall ist... Ciaociao, Ged--85.36.49.40 13:54, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hi Ged, eigentlich wollte ich es wieder so machen, wie bei Band 6: Zunächst während der Spoilerzeit den Artikel so lassen (bis auf die fälligen Änderungen über den Vertrieb etc.). Während dieser Zeit war unter dem Artikel die Spoilerwarnung s. Vorlage) unten angehängt und danach das Inhaltsverzeichnis mit Links zu neuen Artikeln (in Band 6 ist das Inhaltsverzeichnis noch so erhalten. Deine Anregung, den Artikel als eine Art Archivartikel in dieser Form beizubehalten, wäre aber vielleicht besser, ich überlege noch. Allerdings: Für wen fändest Du den zitierten Buchanfang sinnvoll? Wer das Buch schon lesen kann, braucht ihn nicht mehr, wer es noch nicht gelesen hat, sollte unter der Spoilerwarnung sowieso nicht weiterlesen... Mit dem Entsperren will ich auf jeden Fall noch bis nach dem 21.7. warten, sonst kriegen wir außer Deiner Überarbeitung garantiert alles, was wir schon jetzt nicht haben wollen. 16:25, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST)Aragog Wieder zurück: Ein paar Fragen Hallo, ich hoffe doch, du erinnerst dich noch an mich. :) Ich bin nach mehrmonatiger Pause wieder zurück und möchte mich wieder aktiv beteiligen, was Korrekturen und so anbelangt. Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass Personen rechts am Rand eine Tabelle bekommen haben. Eine gute Idee, die man allerdings in Vorlagen besser lösen kann. Ich würde mich dafür bereit erklären, wie auch bei der Kapitel-Navigation und Band-Navigation diese zu erstellen, wenn du möchtest. Gruß, Potter aka Dominik. 15:38, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hi, welcome back, mit den Kästen und den Vorlagen gibt es bei unserer alten Wiki-Software wohl irgendein Problem. Zur Zeit wird dieses Wiki irgendwo im Hintergrund für ein update der veralteten Software und für einen Umzug in eine größere Domain fit gemacht, deshalb ist es vielleicht sinnvoller zu warten. Du kannst Dich mit Benutzer:Klapper darüber verständigen - er hat das mit den Kästen bei den Charakteren gemacht und kennt diese alt/neu Schwierigkeiten inzwischen zur Genüge. 16:25, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST)Aragog Alles klar, werde ich machen. Wenn ihr Unterstützung braucht, dann melde ich mich gerne. Habe etwas Erfahrung mit dem Systemkrams. ;) Ich muss sagen, dass Wiki ist ganz schön voll geworden, ihr habt ganz schön fleißig Informationen gesammelt. Ich war gestern Nacht, also heute um 00:01 Uhr in der Vorpremiere des 5. Films und habe mich nach der Vorstellung an das Wiki erinnert... Und da dachte ich, schauste du doch mal wieder vorbei und bringst dich aktiv ein. :) --Dominik (Potter) 16:35, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :: Hi Dominik, die Tabellen waren meine Idee. Zuerst wollte ich es so machen wie es in der en.wikipedia gelöst wurde. (siehe hier) Schaust du dort in den Quelltext, siehst du sicher, dass es viel einfacher ist, als hier. Allerdings gibt es dort die sogenannten ParserFunctions, welche hier nicht installiert sind. (siehe hier) Sie ermöglichen u.a., dass die Felder, welche nicht ausgefüllt sind, auch nicht angezeigt werden. Ich würde also, wie Aragog schon gesagt hat, noch warten bis die neue Software drauf ist. gruss--Klapper I♥CH 16:40, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja genau, die ParserFunction kenne ich. Das ist eine Erweiterung für das Wiki. Wer regelt denn das Update der Software? --Dominik (Potter) 16:46, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) : Der Chef, denk ich mal... :)--Klapper I♥CH 16:50, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) : PS.: Ich hab die Nummer gefunden: 457-663-057 :<, Das Wiki-update macht der Admin, der dieses Wiki gestartet hat und Inhaber der Domain ist s. Impressum. Er ist im vollen Zeitstress, deshalb höre ich nur selten was über den aktuellen Stand. Ich selbst kann in der Sache nichts machen als warten, weil ich die Domaindaten nicht habe (und technisch nichts davon verstehe). 17:04, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST)Aragog Ich habe ihm mal eine Mail geschickt. Wenn er unter Zeitdruck steht, dann kann ich das ganze evtl. übernehmen, sofern der Server schon bestellt ist. Solche Umzüge und Updates habe ich schon oft gemacht. ;) --Dominik (Potter) 17:07, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) : Habe leide bisher keine Antwort erhalten, anscheinend ist er sehr beschäftigt. Ich wollte mal fragen, ob es sich einrichten lässt, dass ich auch gesperrte Seiten bearbeiten kann, damit ich Rechtschreibfehler etc. beheben kann. Jedes Mal auf die Diskussionsseite schreiben etc. wird auf die Dauer auch etwas umständlich. :) --Dominik (Potter) 15:54, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST)